Can't Help But Think Of You
by anonymous or mysterious writer
Summary: Kestrel has been thinking about taking the next level to hers and Hugh's relationship but is worried Hugh doesn't feel the same way. :P don't forget to review and follow:) One shot story and i hope you like it ;)! and please R&R!


**Can't Help but Think Of you**

 **Hey guys I'm thinking of doing this one shot about Kestrel and Hugh. I hope you like it and don't forget to review or follow. :p**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the night world series.**

 **Kestrel POV**

 _I can't believe I have a soulmate and I still can't believe it. All I could think of right now is how I want to kiss and touch him and never let him go_ I thought to myself while lying in my bed. _I'm beginning to be obsessed now just great! I can't show this to anyone not even my soulmate_ my thoughts broke off when I hear Rowan knocking at my door.

"Kestrel it's time for you to wake up. It's almost time for breakfast" Rowan says in gentle yet I could still hear the commanding in her voice.

"I'm coming Rowan don't worry" I yell towards her. I got up and change my clothes. I was wearing a skinny jean with a tank top that was blue with a violet flower as a design. I put my long golden hair in a ponytail and put on my bracelet with a black iris on it. Then walked out of the room and headed downstairs. As I got close to the kitchen I heard Ash, Morgead, and Quinn fighting over the food. And see their soulmates just talking and ignoring them. I talked to Mary-Lynette, Jez and Rashel saying "You're not going to do anything to stop this guys. You're soulmates are beginning to look utterly ridiculous and funny at the same time" laughing at Ash, Morgead, and Quinn.

"You're right this is funny" Jez and Rashel says at the same time laughing at the boys hard. Soon all the table joined at laughing at Ash, Morgead and Quinn.

"It is funny but we better stop them so they can clean up, you guys can do anything to stop them" Mare says while still laughing a little. Mare walked up to ash and said sweetly " Ash, are you done playing with the boys" when Ash didn't answer her and just kept fighting with Morgead and Quinn Mare snap and pulled her feet back and kick Ash in the shin hard. Ash hold his shin and jumped up and down.

Ash says in pain "Ouch! Mare what did you do that for" jumping up and down still holding his shin.

Mare ignored Ash and went upstairs before Ash could follow her I told Ash "You got burned Ash maybe next time you can listen to your soulmate" I laughed as I said this to him. And I look at the Quinn and Morgead having the same trouble as Ash and I couldn't help but laughed at them again "You guys suck a lot at listening to your soulmates, although I would hurry before they find somebody else" I saw them paled and follow their soulmates while I just kept laughing until I heard a voice that I recognized anywhere.

"You know Kestrel that wasn't nice" Hugh says while walking towards her.

"I know that's why I said them, you should know me well enough why I do this kind of thing Hugh" I said pretending to be a teacher explaining it to him.

Hugh laughed and put his arms around me. I feel myself relax to him. "I think I know you well enough to know what you're thinking" Hugh whispered right beside my ear so that only I could hear.

I can feel warmth spreading to my face. I could hear Hugh laugh at me so I smacked his arm playfully and said "Oh shut up Hugh" it just made him laugh harder so laughed with him.

We headed toward the couch and sat on it but for me I sat on his lap my head resting to his chest. I relaxed when I feel his arms wrap around me. "Hugh…do you really know what I'm thinking?" I ask Hugh quietly. When I feel him nod I ask him and whisper to him seductively right beside his ear "Can you tell me what I was thinking of then".

I felt him move his lips to my ear and give it a little lick before whispering "You're thinking of how you want to kiss me right" I nodded and feel his lips kiss my cheek and travel down to my jaw planting little kisses. "You're also thinking how you want to touch me" He kissed my neck and lick it I couldn't help but moan a little.

I let out a gasping answer "…Yes that's right Hugh" then I kiss him at his lips while wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel Hugh's hands roaming to touch my body. I moaned when he lick my neck again. I moaned out his name and I could tell he was getting hard. I spoke out to him "Hugh let's go upstairs please" I look at him in the eyes and could tell that he wanted this.

I heard Hugh moaned out my name "Kestrel…don't look at me like that your making this hard for me" before I could let out an answer I was cut off by his lips. I felt him lick across my lip asking for entrance and I did. I felt his tongue explore my cavern. I can feel my self being lift up and soon heard the door close. As soon as it was close Hugh started undressing me and I did the same to him. I could feel the bed at my back but didn't pay attention to it and just continued to feel him. I flip us over and move down I wrap my hand around his member and starts to pump it slowly I look up to see Hugh with close eyes his chest weaving. I lick the tip of his member and Hugh moaned and buckle his hip forcing me to take his member. I was surprise but continued to take him I started to pull out when Hugh's hands brought my mouth back to his member and I could feel that he was close before long I heard him call out my name while he came inside my mouth. I pulled back and sat up trying to swallow all of his cum.

I felt Hugh's hand in my cheek and he said while still panting for air "Kestrel…that…was…amazing" I smiled at him and he kissed me in the lips I pulled back to see his eyes with a little bit of a grin that says mischief all over it. I gulp and I knew he knew what I was thinking so he pinned my hands and kisses me again and forces his tongue inside me and I couldn't help but moaned. I can feel his hands going down toward my pussy I moaned when I felt one of his finger enter me and I moaned. He started pumping his fingers out of pussy while licking my clit I moaned and put my hand in his head forcing him to stay there. I felt him add another finger and I moaned I buckle my hips toward his fingers and I could tell I was close. Then before long I felt his tongue inside me I buckle my hips to his mouth and I came moaning out his name. I was gasping when he kiss my lips I tasted myself in the kiss.

 **Hugh POV**

I loved how she moaned when I touch her I ask her " Kestrel are you ready" when I saw her nod I aligned myself at her pussy and push myself in her fast she moaned out loud tears coming out of her eyes. I tried to suit her by saying "Its ok baby it'll go away soon" I kissed and licked her tears away. Once she relaxed I started moving her slowly and could hear her moan. I groan at how tight she was "Kestrel…baby your…so…tight!" I speed up and I could hear he moan more and feel that she was close and so was I. after a three hard thrusts she came and I came after her. We both moaned out each other's name and I collapsed at her weaving chest. I rolled of her and wrap my arms around her saying "That was amazing Kestrel but you should rest you must be tired" when she nodded I kissed her lips once more before kissing her forehead. And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **The end so guys was it good I hope it was. Don't forget to review on it ok. There's a lot more stories and chapters coming so wait for it guys. ;) and don't forget to review guys and see ya :p I have to finish my other stories now so see ya!**


End file.
